


Фанфики

by chipsaestrella



Series: Стихи [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они самые и есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. пишет джордж уизли фреду уизли

я пишу тебе, бро, сам не знаю, с какого света,  
кто тут жив, а кто мертв, поди разбери-пойми.  
анжелина вчера притащила мне сигареты -  
остальные-то с нами возятся как с детьми.  
нас тут много таких - ушибленных чем попало,  
все сент-мунго вокруг танцует вальс и гопак.  
мы герои теперь, и какую ни сделай шалость,  
умилятся только, а я стою как дурак -  
потому что знаю, что раньше нас было двое,  
всегда вместе, одним и тем же увлечены.

вот и верчу теперь одноухою головою -  
не пойму, с какой ты подойдешь стороны.


	2. Минерва МакГонагалл, директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, через несколько недель после войны разговаривает с портретами

Мы победили, Альбус. Ты знаешь, что Невилл убил змею?  
Такой был мальчик... Не мог запомнить пароль... Считали его убогим...  
Но о героях Рита уже склепала статью.  
И не одну. А вот я все больше думаю про некрологи

И то, что случилось с нами за этот последний год, -  
И если бы не Северус, насколько сильнее пострадали бы дети.  
Мне все время кажется, сейчас он дверь распахнет  
И спросит: "Минерва, что вы забыли в моем кабинете?"

Да, в свой собственный кабинет вхожу как в судебный зал -  
Как на обвинительное заседание Визенгамота.  
Почему ты, Северус, ничего нам не рассказал?  
Впрочем, конечно, мы все понимаем. Мы все тут не идиоты.

А ты целый год играл в директора-палача,  
Спасал нас от нас самих - что ж, спасибо тебе за это.  
Портреты твои везде, как мне рассказывали, молчат.  
Помолчу и я. Постою у твоего портрета.


	3. Невилл Лонгботтом, герой войны, разговаривает с родителями

Говорят, что за это время я стал героем.  
Вы могли бы гордиться мною. Но, скажем прямо,  
К Мерлину героизм, - так думаю я порою,  
Лучше бы ты меня узнавала, мама.  
Лучше бы вы на экспресс меня провожали,  
Покупали подарки, метлу подарили к школе.  
Впрочем, к Мерлину метлы. Вот встречали бы на вокзале...  
За подарки и метлы родителей любят, что ли?  
А героями были бы вовсе другие дети,  
И другие дети магический мир спасли бы,  
А я был бы с вами - обычен и незаметен.

Я пойду, мамуль. За фантик этот спасибо.


	4. Гермиона Грейнджер, герой войны, на следующий день после битвы за Хогвартс думает о родителях

Очень надеюсь, до Австралии не докатилась  
Вся эта наша веселая суета.  
Рон говорит: "Успокойся уже, сделай милость", -  
А я боюсь, что квартира ваша пуста.  
Я так боюсь, что Риддл вас обнаружил  
И прислал специалистов по чудесам -  
Например, Лестранжей, или кого похуже,  
Хоть кого уж хуже? Разве смотался сам?  
Хватит. Хватит. И так все думаем об утратах -  
И у каждого собственный счет для своих утрат.  
У Рона в последней битве убили брата,  
И никто, кроме Риддла, в этом не виноват,  
Хотя каждый винит себя, я-то точно знаю:  
В самый нужный момент не нашел, не помог, не спас.

Но для кого-то жизнь завершилась в начале мая,  
А для кого-то, хочется верить, лишь началась.


	5. Двое

Первый с войны вернулся почти что целым.  
Он к войне привык: оперировал под прицелом.  
Был на первой линии. Был тем, кто сшивает, лечит.  
Но хирургу с тремором в мирной жизни заняться нечем.  
И пока сестра вином заливает сердечные раны,  
Ему снится война под небом Афганистана,  
И он хочет обратно. В Лондоне побеждает скука.  
Он хранит пистолет в верхнем ящике под ноутбуком.

У второго, как это ни странно, проблема та же,  
Хотя с первого взгляда так по нему и не скажешь, -  
Он умен, красив, говорят - бессердечен (беда-то).  
По нему сохнет милая девушка-патанатом.  
Но, рутиной и бытом хронически недоволен,  
Он жизнь превращает в ходьбу по минному полю,  
Потому что он пробовал - выбора, в общем, нету,  
Либо наркотики - в основном, кокаин, - либо это:  
Поединок с преступным миром, ходьба по краю,  
Потому что от скуки он спасается, лишь играя.

Вот они встречаются совершенно случайно,  
И второй для первого нераскрытая тайна, -  
Первый сам-то не прост со своим пистолетом и снами,  
Но второй считает, что все про первого знает.  
И хотя про второго по городу ходят слухи,  
Что он может убить человека, когда не в духе,  
Но на самом деле, как мы поймем постепенно,  
В этом смысле куда как опасней бывший военный,  
Потому что там, где иной помрет от испуга,  
Он убивает и готов умереть за друга.

Старший брат второго не волнуется без причины.  
Младший был мальчишка - и вдруг, погляди, мужчина,  
Он меняет зависимости ежегодно -  
Если вчера была дурь, что будет сегодня?  
И когда появляется дедуктивный метод,  
Кокаин сменяют убийцы и сигареты,  
Брат на несколько лет почти забывает про нервы.  
Но все снова меняется. На сцену выходит первый.  
И конечно же именно старший брат понимает,  
Чем закончится эта история где-нибудь к маю:  
Ведь второй инфантилен, резок, высокомерен,  
Он проходит обманом и лестью в любые двери,  
И пусть он "потрясающий", как первый напишет в блоге,  
Но уходят все. И первый уйдет в итоге.

Хорошо, что первый настолько упрям, что докажет:  
Ошибаться могут и старшие братья со стажем.


	6. Два в одном

Для[ **kargona**](http://kargona.livejournal.com/)

****

_№ 11_

...И когда наступает последний миг, самый последний миг,

когда не поможет ни то, что умеешь, ни то, что знаешь из книг:

когда чудовища-под-кроватью, монстры-из-за-стены

(ты их когда-то боялся в детстве, они до сих пор страшны),

они, твои ночные кошмары, вдруг обретают плоть, -

 

и кто придет на помощь тебе, поможет их побороть?

 

Тот, кто знает точно, какие ужасы прячутся средь теней.

 

...И тот, кто придет на помощь тебе, будет их всех страшней, -

ведь тем, кого ты видишь во сне, если кошмарен сон,

им, в их собственных страшных снах, обычно является он.

 

_Жена Доктора_

...А когда все монстры побеждены, повержены все враги,

утешены те, кто выжил, из тех, кто просил его: "Помоги", -

он идет обратно и замирает на миг у синих дверей...

 

Потому что после всех приключений он возвращается к ней.

 

...Они такая чудесная пара, и с незапамятных пор

они путешествуют по вселенным - он и его партнер, -

с тех пор как они украли друг друга лет эдак семьсот назад,

они повидали столько всего, что и не рассказать.

И чтобы им не было одиноко в пути к чужим небесам,

он подбирает попутчиков им, верящих в чудеса,

она дает и пищу, и кров, притягивает как магнит.

 

Он верен ей, и она, конечно, верность ему хранит.

 

И вряд ли им когда-то наскучит подвиги совершать:

ему и прекрасному кораблю, у которого есть душа.


End file.
